Zaalbar Tokocharger
"Every end is a new begining" -Zaalbar Tokocharger The Underworld Zaal rushed out of the cantina, blaster in one hand, and some bread in the other. He could hear the police droids behind him. The Underworld of Coruscant was a dangorus place. Panting, he turned a corner only to find more police droids. "Halt!" the droid commanded with it's blaster aimed. "NO!" Zaal yelled and shot the two droids quicker than an eye could see. Sooner or later the droids would find him. Blast it! '' Zaal thought. Zaal had obtained the blaster pistol with a large chunck of the credits he scavenged. But it had saved him in more than one occasion, now being one of them. It was an ancient blaster dating back to the old republic. when he got it, it was useless, but he managed to scavenge enough parts to fix it up. "What you running from, kid? Said a voice hidden in the dark alley. "Show yourself!" Demanded Zaal, holding out his blaster. "Now you threaten to shoot me?" asked the voice Zaal could swear he heard the man chuckle. The figure steped out in the the dim light. "Now, as i was saying, what are you running from? "N-nothing." Zaal stammered "Come here." "Never!" Zaal yelled, and shot the man in the arm. Sprinting down the alley, Zaal could hear the man cry in pain. "Blasted fool!" the man shouted. Zaal knew tha man drew his own blaster. How, he could not explane, he just did. The man squeezed off a few blasts. Zaal could smell the ozone from the blaster, jumped on the wall, then leaped off, and grabed a small ledge abve. He puled himself up, and ran. And kept running. . Finally he reached a small abandoned building. Where he lived. Zaal ran inside, and bolted the door. Upstairs, he sat down at an old tabe made on scavenged parts from the junk heaps. He set down the bread, and started eating it greedly. It was not much, but it was somthing. He had not eaten all day. Zaal reached into his pocked of his rugged clothes. It was another 'Wanted' poster. Zaal had many of these. All of himself. He had a rather large bounty on his head. He was only a boy of the age of ten. He currently had a fifty thousand credit bounty on his head. He read: "Wanted for thievery." Each and every last one of them were of thievery. But it was the only way to survive. His parents had been killed at the start of the clone wars, five standered months ago. Zaal suddenly droped to the ground. "Aghh! Make it stop!" Zaal cried. He could see things. Droids. Police droids. Right outside his 'house'. Clone troopers too. Zaal did not see these visions frequently. Only when he was in danger did he see them. And in big danger. "No!" Zaal rushed to his 'bed' and reached under it. He felt around for a pice of flimsy. It was a picture of him and his parents. then to a small desk he had made, and grabed a small bag, and neatly stuffed the picture in it. Then, at supprising speed, grabbed all twenty four wanted posterd, folded them, then placed them in the bad also. ''THUD. Zaal heard the door slam open. He rushed to a small, broken window, and climbed out. The gap between the buildings was narrow. But Zaal was able to put fis feet on one building, and hands on the other, and work his way up. He broke a window in the building oppisite of his own, and crawled in. "Blast it!" Zaal cried, as he cut his leg on the broken glass. Blood trickled down his leg, but this wont stop him. Zaal rushed down the shot flight of stairs, and bolted out the door. He sprinted untill he was half dead of exhaustion. Zaal stoped, panting harder than a Frog-dog that had just run half way across the galaxy. After he finally cought his breath, Zaal looked around to make sure he was not being folowed. No one was near. ''now to get out of the Underworld. Zaal started towards a speeder shop. Wait! im so foolish. That will be the first place thet block. i'll have to wait for matters to calm down. '' Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Larcon Legion